barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
I Love To Sing with Barney (VHS)
"I Love To Sing with Barney (VHS)" is a Barney Home Video, celebrating Barney's 10th Anniversary that was released on VHS on January 12, 1999. Same as Sing and Dance with Barney. Same as CD and Cassette. It was later re-released on VHS on May 1, 2005!! Plot Robert decides to helps his new friend Curtis. Robert Fell down! I need to go to the Doctor. My Foot is hurting. my right and left! feet hurt! Robert is sitting because his foot is hurting. No standing on my foot! Just sitting because my foot is hurting. The calls Dad to go to the Doctor. Curtis Fell down! I need to go to the Doctor. My Foot is hurting. my right and left! feet hurt! Curtis is sitting because his foot is hurting. No standing on my foot! Just sitting because my foot is hurting. The calls Dad to go to the Doctor. Guess what? Coming today! We're going to have our own Music Celebration. When Baby Bop and BJ going to the Music Celebration. This Week In The Morning we eat Breakfast, S'mores, Yummy Foods. At the Supermarket. Eat S'mores in the table to eat. Hannah is Playing music celebrations. I have animals at the Farm. This week is At the Costume Shop. We saw lots of other hats, clothes, costumes and Laughing. Jeff is Playing music celebrations. Music plays Castles So High music plays at Music Celebration. This week is Train Station. We saw lots of Other Trains and Wagons. When it's raining When the raindrop grows the flowers. When the rain stop. Lots of Colors at Train Station. Danny is Playing music celebrations. This week is At The Space. We say lots of Rockets, Stars and Jumping on the cow hop. Kim is Playing music celebrations. This last week is Going to the Bakery. Saw lots of Muffins Big and Little. Happy Muffin cake. It's a happy smile. The Music Celebration is Over. Always count on me. We're back to the treehouse. All singing It's Good to Be Home and I Love You. Song List # Being Together # The Land of Make-Believe # Our Friend Barney Had A Band # Imagine the Place (from Barney Rocks) # Taking Turns # Over in the Meadow # London Bridge # S'Mores # The Yum Yum Song # The Noble Duke of York # Down on Grandpa's Farm # The Clapping Song # A Silly Hat # Hip Hop Goes The Weasel # Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? # Laugh with Me # Castles So High # She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain # Down By the Station # Bumpin' Up and Down # Mr. Star (from Barney Rocks) # The Raindrop Song # Colors Make Me Happy # Look at Me, I'm Dancing (from Barney Rocks) # The More We Get Together # The Rocket Song # The Baby Bop Hop # The Muffin Man/Hot Cross Buns/Pat-A-Cake/The Muffin Man (Reprise) # If You're Happy and You Know It # People Helping Other People # You Can Count on Me # I Love You (from Barney Rocks) Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Keesha * Jeff * Jill * Shawn * Jason * Kristen * Hannah * Curtis * Danny * Kelly * Kim * Robert * Robert's Daddy * Curtis's Daddy Trivia * This video marks: The final Barney video to include the 1995-1999 "Please Stay Tuned" bumper. The next Barney video What a World We Share would replace a new one. * This is one of the few Cedarmont Kids albums not to have a movie to go with it. If it did, it would've had the same Cedarmont Kids from Bible Songs, Toddler Tunes and Hymns. * Keesha wear the same clothes from First Things First!. And a hairstyle. * Jeff wear the same clothes from A Different Kind of Mystery. And a short hair. * Jill wear the same clothes from Count Me In!. And a little long hair. * Shawn wear the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a short hair. * Jason wear the same clothes from Classical Cleanup. And a short hair. * Kristen wear the same clothes from Is Everybody Happy?. And a pony tail. * Hannah wear the same clothes in Sweet As Honey. And a long hair. * Curtis wear the same clothes from A Different Kind of Mystery. And a short hair. * Danny wear the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a short hair. * Kelly wear the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a pigtail hairstyles. * Kim wear the same clothes from A Picture of Health. And a two hairstyles. * Robert wear the same clothes from Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm. And a short hair. * Producer * Linda Houston * Producer * LINDA HOUSTON Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation